


Art Is Subjective

by Minako_S



Series: Domestic Joy [1]
Category: Comics Industry RPF, Gerard Way and the Hormones
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Grant is as young as G in this because they had beautiful hair, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Painting, theyr'e both very silly but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako_S/pseuds/Minako_S
Summary: Gerard is a painter and Grant is a writer. A year into their relationship, they both work from home. Grant's presence and writing fascinates Gerard, and Gerard's art encourages Grant's poorer sketching skills. One day, Gerard paints Grant while they work in their office. This quickly truns from a painting session, into a very heated blow job.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Series: Domestic Joy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Art Is Subjective

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I would also like to add that I'm pretty sure this was insipred by a few of Rylescoe's tweets, so I would like to give him some credit!  
> xoxo

*****

If it were any other partner Gerad has had in the past, they would have never agreed for him to do this. But there he was, just setting down his things in Grant’s office as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t disturb them all too much. The hardest part was to bring in his big wooden wesel and set it up to his liking, after that all was easy. Painting could sometimes get very messy, but that excuse still didn’t let Gerard get away with Grant’s ridiculous giggles when they watched him put on his paint-stained apron.

He set the fairly small Canvas down and fixed his palette with the paint, and got to work. He tried his best to capture his boyfriend’s form while they tried their best to keep still for him, although he’d already assured them that moving every once in a while isn’t a problem. The true process of painting hadn’t even started yet, but Grerard had still felt excited and satisfied that he finally got to do this.

He remembered that he had been drawing Grant ever since the morning after the night they’ve met at the club, when Grant was lying sleepily in his bed for the first time- they’ve looked beautiful to Gerard even when their short hair was standing out in absurd directions, and when their cheeks are squished against the pillow- and very much liked to tease them for it. For almost a year since they started dating, Gerard had managed to draw endless numbers of Grant sketches, and they all felt like little drafts leading on to finally painting them in their purest form- concentrating, writing the things that are deep in their heart and in their thoughts.

As he focused and broke down Grant’s face to a collection of shapes, the color mixing just started to work in an intuitive flow, until the session had just narrowed down to Gerard staring at his boyfriend typing down words on the keyboard. Gerard never got bored at looking at them- their deep brown eyes, the hollow of their cheekbones, he even liked the small wound on their sharp jaw created from the morning’s shaving accident. He didn’t even feel the time until an hour and a half passed, and he finally finished.

When he looked at the clock, he realized that he made Grant stay as still as they can for him without giving them a break even once. He blushed at the thought, and quietly utterd

“Sorry, Baby. I should’ve let you rest. It’s finished, though. If you’d like to see,” He finished with a smile.

Grant didn’t even seem to mind the fact that they didn’t have a break, they just smiled fondly at him and rose up from the desk to look at the small canvas. Gerard pulled away from his position to let Grant look, holding back the inner noises of self doubt. Hoping Grant would love it, as though he’s not a very realistic painter- this was still a part of how he truly saw them.

The few seconds of silence where Grant examined the painting felt longer than they truly were, but Gerard’s nervousness quickly evaporated once Grant turned to him, smiled and kissed both his cheeks and his forehead.

“I fucking love it!” They declared when they broke apart, and earned a few of their boyfriend’s ridiculously adorable giggles.

“You were a bit lazy on the background, though.” They pointed out the purple background which surrounded their form, just to tease him.

“Hey!” Gerard replied defensively.

“If I would’ve taken the time to paint all of the bookshelves behind you, you wouldn’t have gotten a break for another hour.” He added cheekily as Grant focused on the background, almost touching the thick layer of paint laid on it. Gerard was quick to grab their hand, luckily.

“No touching yet,” He said between stealing sweet little kisses from them.

“It’s still really wet.”

“I’ll do whatever you say,love.” Grant replied fondly and sighed as he rested their head against Gerard’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Gerard asked curiously as he petted his boyfriend’s dark hair absentmindedly.

“What are you planning on?” Grant had known Gerard was up to something by their tone.

“Well, I don’t know. As long as you don’t mind taking a big break from work at the moment.”

“It’s saturday. I was planning to have the day off anyway, I guess the characters just had a few things to say to me today. It’s okay, love.” Grant replied.

“I think I want you to draw me. It’s been a while since I’ve modeled for anyone, and you can get back at me by not giving me even one break, too.” Grant almost winced at that.

As much as they loved doing whatever that would make their boy happy, they never had the patience or the passion that Gerard had for visual art. Whenever they did show him some lousy pen sketches of new characters or backgrounds for their comics, Gerard beamed and hugged them tightly- rambling about how much he loves Grant’s messy style and searching lines. His adorable reactions and encouraging did help Grant feel a bit better about their skills, but they never felt confident enough about making art.

They considered for a bit, but figured out that even if that would require some technical effort and self-comparing, it would be worth it. Their boyfriend’s genuine smile is always worth it.

“Alright.Could you bring me the equipment, Darling? you know where to find it much better that I do.” Grant laid the canvas gently on their desk and lowered down the easel so they could sit while drawing Gerard. Gerard returned from his studio bearing a paper, a few pencils and an eraser.

“Thank you, love.” They said and pecked him on the lips again. Then Gerard sat down on Grant’s comfy office chair, facing them.

The process was a bit more frustrating than Grant thought it would be. Their patience had worn out quickly, and as it wore down their skills didn’t get much better either. Gerard saw Grant’s slight frown, and suggested they’d stop if they don’t feel like it, or take a break. Grant insisted on finishing, and whenever the frustration rose back up Gerard had made them keep going and finish.

In the end, The man drawn on the paper was very well-shaded. Gerard also liked the vibes that translated through it. The style was purely Grant’s, and he loved it. If he focused on the specific facial features, it didn’t really look like him. It looked more as if his younger brother had long hair and a sultry smile, and he guessed that was the thing that made Grant so insecure about the drawing.

“I fucking love it, too.” He said, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

“Stop lying,” Grant whispered. Gerard quickly grabbed their chin and looked fiercely into their eyes.

“Do I look like I’m lying?” He asked seriously. Gerard was kind of shocked by the authorative tone of his own voice, since he was so used to letting Grant take control and take care of him- Wether it was from their everyday lives working both from home, or during sex. Usually, Grant just wasn’t the one being told what to do.

“No.” Gerard’s fond smile returned when Grant placed a gentle kiss to his fingers. Then they kissed them again. And again, tracing down to Gerard’s pale wrist. He softly stroked their cheek in return, earning a pleased little hum from his boyfriend.

“You did so well for me, Baby.” Gerard whispered, and he could swear that he saw a slight pink flush spread over Grant’s cheek. They were adorable like this.

“I know it wasn't easy, though. _I_ wasn’t easy on you. Maybe I should make it up to you,”

“Yeah?” Grant quirked an eyebrow at his confident expression.

“Perhaps,”

“I would perhaps.. like to know what exactly does making it up for me include?” Instead of forming a proper sentence, Gerard chose to answer by leaning towards them and tracing light kisses on the side of Grant’s neck. Grant was just about to make a cheeky comment about how ridiculous their make out session is, but couldn’t really speak anymore when Gerard found their sweet spot, down on their neck and started to suck on it.

In fact, Gerard didn’t stop sucking and lightly biting that spot until he pulled away to see a new, purpeling mark on Grant’s beautiful neck.

“I should’ve guessed. Everything’s sexual with you, Draling.” Grant managed to say when Gerard pulled away to re-arrange his shaggy red hair and keep it away from his face.

“Got any complaints?” Gerard replied back.

“You see, you appear to be very good at sex ,love. So no, perhaps it’s no word of complaint.” Grant answered quietly, and started to rake through their boyfriend’s hair and fist their fingers through it.

“Good,” Gerard replied as he framed Grant’s face with both his palms.

“Could you sit down again, Baby?” He asked sweetly, then Grant compiled and served as a que for Gerard to drop to his knees. He parted his lovers thighs with his hands, then gave them both a squeeze before he kissed his way from their inner thighs to their crotch.His fingers traced the button of their jeans slightly, and Geardrd looked from below them as if he were considering something.

He then decided not to unpop the button of their trousers nor loosen up their leather belt,but instead only undo the zipper. Grant chuckled lightly above him and fisted their hand in their lovers fiery hair again. They knew how much of a turn on half-clothed sex was for Gerard, knew how much he loved to suck them while they kept wearing a half-way buttoned dress shirt, or a leather jacket, knew how much he loved to just pull his briefs to the side so Grant could fuck him. So they weren’t surprised when Gerard’s hand sneaked through the open hole of their jeans, cupped their length and started rubbing it through the fabric.

He stroked their hardening cock through their briefs until they were fully erect, and the times where his thumb grazed the head of Grant’s cock and dug in the slit certainly helped to fire them up for him. Gerard was finally satisfied when he started to feel some moisture gathering at the tip, he pulled their cock out from their briefs and started to stroke it again, giving them firm and slow strokes until he heard Grant’s breathless pants from above him.

He stopped stroking their length, and instead licked his way from the underside from base to tip. Gerard pressed a gentle kiss right to the head of Grant’s cock, and took more and more of them into his mouth and down his throat, taking them whole until his nose pressed against the rough fabric of their jeans and until they gasped and moaned and put their hand in his hair again. Gerard started bobbing his head up and down Grant’s cock, and even moaned himself around them as they grabbed a fistfull of his hair and pulled it.

Grant was rewarded by the vibration of their boyfriend’s moans around his cock, along with his warm and wet mouth.And Gerard loved to suck him, has admitted that he loved to use his mouth while tipsy at the very night that they both met.Grant would point that out and tease him for it, if it weren’t for the fact that their lover knew exactly what they liked and did just that. Grant could only moan brokenly as Gerard licked at their head , moaned himself from the hand in his hair and took them deep down his throat- all as if his gag reflex is non-existent. Then Gerard pulled away from them, and Grant watched a line of spit connect him and their cock.

Their lover looked absolutely debauched- his hair was all over the place, some of it covered his eyes and some of it was pulled back, revealing the undyed brown roots beneath the red. Gerard’s usually green hazel eyes went darker with lust and want,his chin was soaked in spit and there was pre-cum smeared across his lower lip. He was unbelievably hot like this, and Grant was tempted to guide him by the hair back down on their cock, only to be stopped when Gerard wrapped his hand around their spit-slick cock and stroked quickly and harshly. His strokes were fast and unrelenting, and were as if Grant had no choice but to become closer and closer to their release, until they couldn’t hold it back anymore.

They came with a shout muffled against their wrist, and closed their eyes shut as Gerard took them into his mouth again and swallowed every drop. With their cock throbbing and over-sensitive, Grant tried to take deep breaths until they finally regained their composure, and looked back down to check on Gerard. They found him with his head resting over one of their thighs, and petted his hair one last time before pulling him up towards their lap. Gerard settled comfortably in Grant’s lap, and then took them in a warm embrace and buried his head in the crook of their neck.

“That,” They broke the silence.

“Was a wonderful way of ‘making it up to me’, love. I know this was all silly, but don’t feel the need to.. return the favor, or something. It was kind of hard, but I enjoyed it. You were with me all along, of course I had some fun.” Grant continued as they lazily drew patterns on Gerard’s back.

“Alright. And that’s good to hear, cuz I loved watching you. I love you even if you hate doing what I do everyday,” Gerard answered against Grant’s shoulder. And it was true. It was enough for Grant to have the charming personality that they had, but for Gerard the fact that they made and understood art was always a huge bonus.


End file.
